Instaglobal Song Contest 18
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = - |winner = "E.T." |windance = |pre = 17 |nex = 19 }}Instaglobal Song Contest 18, often referred as Instaglobal 18, is the 18th edition of the Instaglobal Song Contest. It took place in Moldova following Carla's Dreams's victory in the previous edition. Moldova hosted the contest in Tiraspol. 54 countries have participated. Colombia, Georgia and Morocco returned to the contest while Belarus, Czech republic, Dominican Republic and Lithuania withdrew from the contest. One country made its debut, Singapore. The winner of the 18th edition was United States with the song "E.T." performed by Katy Perry & Kanye West, which scored 216 points, four points over the runner-up Hungary. Morocco, Australia and Latvia completed the top 5. Returning Artists *'Besa': In the thirteenth edition, she ended 3rd (best albanian result so far). *'Sia': It's the fifth time for Sia. This time she represents Australia, like in the first and sixth edition she represented Australia (1st and 2nd), in the tenth edition she represented Jamaica (10th in semifinal) and in the fourteenth edition she represented United States (12th). *'Filous': In the sixth edition, he ended 10th in the semifinal. *'Maya Berovic': It's the fifth time for Maya. She represented Bosnia&Herzegovina in edition 9-11-14-16 (15th in the semifinal, 8th in the semifinal, 15th in the semifinal and 14th). *'Shakira': It's the fifth time for Shakira. She represented Colombia in edition 1-2-6-7 (2nd, 18th, 25th and 9th in the semifinal). *'Severina': It's the fifth time for Severina. She represented Croatia in edition 1-2-3-9 (DSQ, 1st, 22th and 8th in the semifinal). *'Kerli': She represented Estonia in edition 9, 11 and 13 (14th, 3rd and 22th). *'Jannika B': In the third edition, she ended 19th. *'Mandy Capristo': In the eleventh edition, she represented Italy and she ended 8th in the semifinal. *'Eleni Foureira': It's the third time for Eleni. She represented Greece in edition 11 and 13 (9th in the semifinal and 16th in the semifinal). *'Kati Wolf': It's the third time for Kati. She represented Hungary in edition 3 and 10 (24th and 8th in the semifinal). *'Gigi Radics': In the fifth edition, she ended 11th in the semifinal. *'Alesha Dixon': It's the third time for Alesha. She represented Jamaica in edition 8 and 16 (11th in the semifinal and 23th). *'Loreen': It's the third time for Loreen. She represented Morocco in edition 3 and 66 (DSQ and 22th). *'Eva Simons': It's the fourth time for Eva. She represented The Netherlands in edition 4-7-12 (23th, 4th and 12th in the semifinal). *'Sylwia Grzeszczak': In the sixth edition, she ended 12th with Sound'n'Grace. *'Dami Im': It's the fourth time for Dami. She represented Australia in edition 3 where she ended 17th, while in editions 8 and 11 she ended 3rd (best south korean result until now) and 12th. *'Pablo Lopez': In the fourteenth edition, he ended 11th in the semifinal. *'Stefanie Heinzmann': It's the fourth time for Stefanie. She represented Switzerland in edition 1-4-12 (6th, 27th and 13th in the semifinal). *'Hadise': In the sixth edition, she ended 9th in the semifinal. *'Ani Lorak': It's the sixth time for Ani. She represented Ukraine 4 time in edition 1-4-6-11 where she ended always in the final (3rd, 12th, 5th and 4th) and she also represented Azerbaijan in edition 12 with Emin, where she ended 7th. *'Florence + The Machine': In the eleventh edition, they ended last in the final. *'Katy Perry': In the thirteenth edition, she ended 10th. *'Nacho': In the fourth edition, he ended 11th in the semifinal. Participating Countries Results Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Semi Final 3 Wildcard Grand Final 12 points